Tzekel-Kan
Tzekel-Kan is the main antagonist of The Road to El Dorado. He is voiced by Armand Assante. Personality He was the High Priest of the temple who knows magic, even dark ones, and seems to believe that there is wickedness all around him. He claims that he speaks for the false gods considered that part of his job as the priest. Role in Film Tzekel-Kan was first seen doing some kind magic trick when his loyal guard came to him and tell him about the visitors (Tulio and Miguel). Tzekel-Kan calls out to everyone in El Dorado that the visiters were the gods who was come and live among them just as he had prophesized. However, he noticed that the "gods" weren't acting the way the ancient scrolls predicted. He was especially shocked when Miguel commanded no more sacrafices and that Tzekel-Kan is no longer needed to speak for them. Tzekel-Kan then spotted a bleeding cut on Miguel's forehead and realized that he and Tulio are not really gods because gods don't bleed. He tried to use the spell of controling the stone jaguar to get rid of the false gods once and for all, but it backfired on him when Miguel and Tulio tricked him with their fake agrument and the stone jaguar causes him to fall into the water that is said to be an entrance to the spirit world. However, he survived the water's currents and ends up far away from El Dorado where he encountered Cortes and his soldiers. Believing Cortes and his men to be the true gods, a vengeful Tzekel-Kan begins to lead them to El Dorado to steal all of the gold and kill all of the citizens (including Tulio and Miguel). But when they got there, the entrance to the city had been destroyed (thanks to Tulio's plan). An angry Cortes then accuses Tzekel-Kan as a liar, kicks him to the ground and orders his men to seize him before moving onward. Before they leave, Tzekel-Kan notices Chel hiding behind the rocks and tells the men to wait, but they did not listen. It is unknown what happened to Tzekel-Kan after that, but it is possible he was either killed, imprisoned, or sold as a slave. Gallery Trivia *A song was originally planned for the scene where Tzekel-Kan takes control of the Jaguar statue. It was most likely 'Trust Me', which can be found on the official film soundtrack. *In a deleted prologue for the film, Tzekel-Kan was about to sacrifice Chel, which made her escape from El Dorado. *Armand Assante received an Annie Award nomination for his portrayal of Tzekel-Kan. *Tzekel-Kan was animated by Duncan Majorbanks. *Tzekel Kan might not be human. But, there was some hints of Tzekel making the statue Jaguar coming to life, and his fingernails turned into claws, and his eyes were glowing green. *Another hint that he might not be human is during a conversation with Tulio when he says, "You do not know how imperfect '''humans' are," and he also says "They' '''are beyond disgusting!" *Tzekel Kan was the first DreamWorks villain to be arrested, the first to use magic, and the first to have an unknown fate. *Tzekel Kan's hair is black. *Tzekel- Kan has dark magic, and he knows that gods don't bleed. Category:The Road to El Dorado characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Road to El Dorado Category:Magic Users Category:Religious Leaders Category:Traitors Category:Humans Category:Males Category:The Road to El Dorado Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Killers Category:Main Antagonists